everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FairytaleFangirl24/Parmida Concepts
Okay Everyone! I recently requested a name from Woot and I got a name! She is the sucessor for the princess in “Faithful Johnnanes”, a fairy tale I’ve known since I was little and her name is Parmida Prinz! The only problem is I have multiple concepts for her, so I have decided that you can vote on which concept you like best. First Concept The first concept might seem Mary Sue-ish, but there is a twist! Everyone thinks that this princess is perfect. She’s sweet, popular, smart, active, funny, she believes in herself, she’s talented, and she is always very humble about how amazing she is. Sounds like a Mary Sue, eh? Well, this kid has more problems then you can count! Before I get into that, I have to tell you a story. Parmida’s mom didn’t have a story. She grew up like a normal princess did, no curse or poison apples. Parmida’s mom got married and had Parmida, but when Parmida was chosen to be the next Princess, Parmida’s mom was so happy that she wanted to make her daughter perfect for the job… Parmida’s mom didn’t want Parmida to have hidden flaws like normal perfect people, Parmida’s mom wanted to make sure she was perfect. Not one flaw. Therefore. Parmida’s mother hired a powerful wizard to place a so called blessing one the young girl. This curse made Parmida act perfect. Parmida can think things, but she’ll just do the most perfect thing to do. Parmida can’t even control herself. On the inside Parmida is grouchy, unorganized, cowardly, curious, and insecure. Second Concept In the second concept, it has the same backstory as the first, but instead of her being cursed to be perfect, Parmida was cursed to be in love with the person who is the next prince. So, when she is around this person (lets call him/her NP) she is postive, bubbly, obsessed, crazy, and she would do mostly anything for NP. When Parmida is not around NP. Parmida is depressed, sarcastic, uncaring, and unfriendly. In reality, Parmida thinks that this fake personalty is really her. Parmida thinks that her life depends on NP. Third Concept In the third concept, Parmida is a bubbly girl with her head in the clouds. She is a hopeless romantic, she is basically on love with love. Parmida is brash and will go on a date with anyone. Parmida trusts people way too easily. Some people think that its a problem that she will go on a date with anyone, even people who are already dating someone else. Even though Parmida loves romance, she will most likely never date someone. She is not loyal and will go on a date wth someone evn if she's already dating someone. Fourth Concept The fourth concept is basically Parmida as a very depressed person. Parmida never smiles, don't even try to make her smile, she's slap you in the face if you tell her a joke. Parmida is a very violent girl, she doesn't care who you are she ''will ''find a way to get away with slapping, or insulting you. From calling on her kingdom's army to making a deal with a powerful wizard. Parmida doesn't enjoy hurting people though, she just doesn't have anything that she likes to do or anyone she likes. Hurting is just something she does. Parmida does have friends however, but she doesn't really care about them. Hanging out with friends is some that taht she just does. OK everyone! Comment your favorite concept~ Category:Blog posts